Rivalry
by LittleAly26
Summary: It's the second year of middle school. It means more verbal torture from Himeko Shirogane to Momoko Akatsutsumi. This time, they are competing to win Brick's heart. Who will win? Will their rivalry finally end? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Danger Awakens

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's a random story of Blossom and Brick!**

 **Blossom: Yay! But please no Dexter.**

 **Me: No, he's not here. Instead, you have a rivalry against Himeko.**

 **Blossom and Brick: Not that bitch!**

 **Himeko: Hi ppl! Now where is Brick-senpai?**

 **Me: I'll deal with them guys, onto the story! And I'm still waiting for responses if I should add six mini ocs to fight with the PPGZ and the RRBZ.**

* * *

 **Momoko's POV**

I really hate that one girl. And you can guess her name. No? Well, her name is Shirogane Himeko (Himeko is her first name but Japanese people say their surnames first). She's also known as the "richest girl in Japan". Compared to the six of us, she's more richer. And for all I know, since our second year in middle school is starting, I know that danger will be woken up.

 **Brick's POV**

I don't know what to do because yes I know that Shirogane loves me but I don't like her. I prefer Momoko over her. Momoko is sweet like cake, smart, and kind. Shirogane is the complete opposite of her. She is cruel, a bit dumb, and mean. And like I said, I don't know how I'll handle this. It's going to be in second year and now I can't even stand that Shirogane bitch tries to catch my attention.

 **Himeko's POV**

Everything is definitely going to be fine! Except for the one obstacle that ruins my relationship with Brick. It's THAT girl. Akatsutsumi Momoko. She is BOY-CRAZY, I tell you. BOY-CRAZY. I don't understand why Brick even fell for her! It's supposed to be me! Shirogane Himeko! Anyways, I have some nasty surprises for Momoko! And that will definitely make Brick to break up with her and love me forever! I can't wait for tomorrow! I need to get a beauty sleep. So watch out Momoko, or you'll wish you were dead.

 **Apr. 4th 2016, Monday, 7:00 a.m.**

 **Brick's POV**

"Get up scrub," I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and found Boomer glaring at me.  
"What d'you want pussy cat?" I mumbled.

"Get to breakfast. Professor already made breakfast for us." Butch said. He is one calm guy.

"Fine," I muttered.

After breakfast, we were at Tokyo Chūgakkō (lit. Tokyo Middle School). And guess who came running up to us? Yep, the three snobby girls. Shirogane, Mandy, and Brandy. They kept flirting with us until Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru walked in. Everyone stopped at stared at them with a derpy-type of smile on their face. Momoko is lucky to be with a bubbly popular girl and a sports star. I waved my hand over to Momoko.

 **Himeko's POV**

How did Brick not like me?! It's all because of her! The orange haired bitch! Before she went inside the school gates, Brick just hugged her. It's my boy Momoko! Oh, you won't see what will be coming! Just wait until lunchtime and look at your hideous self in the mirror!

 **Mandy's POV**

I stared at shock that Miyako just stole my boy, Boomer. What even startled me more was the fact that Boomer kissed her! Before I knew it, Boomer is in a love triangle. I always envyed Miyako because she always catches the attention of the boys. And on valentines day, most boys give her tons of letters. I only get one, maybe none.

 **Brandy's POV**

I glared at Kaoru. Why in the world would she steal my Butch?! I clearly want that asshole out of my sight and out of Butch's sight. I thought of a plan but someone dressed like a ghost (not Butch) crept up on Kaoru. Before I had the chance to honestly warn her, the costume ghost got her.

 **Kaoru's POV**

"Eek! Get away!" I yelled with fear. I know that tomboys shouldn't be that scared of ghosts but I'm still scared of them! Mainly because they're creepy! Butch just punched the asshole's nose and it's Mitch who was dressed as a ghost.

"Fuck you Mitch!" I yell, chasing him.

 **Momoko's POV**

I giggle helplessly. Until Kaoru gave me a death glare. I stopped laughing. Once you see that face, you know that you've pissed off the sports champion. After she beated Mitch up, we all walked off to our classroom which was on the second floor. I groaned that Himeko, Brandy, and Mandy were in the same exact class as us.

 **Himeko's POV**

I growled as Momoko glared at me. There is absolutely no way I'm letting her win the race! I write a note and stick it on Brick's locker. Mandy did the same for Boomer while Brandy wrote it for Butch. I just hope Brick will accept it and leave the bitch's side.

 **Miyako's POV**

I sat still, worried about the conflict Himeko and Momoko are in. Normally, they're always fighting over who is more pretty and all those normal conflict topics. This time, they're arguing about whether Brick belongs to Himeko or Momoko. If I had to choose, I'd choose Momoko. And besides, Himeko's personality doesn't catch attention to anyone.

* * *

 **Me: So, how was that?**

Kaoru: I'm not done kicking Mitch's ass though.

 **Butch: Yo, you gotta calm down.**

 **Me: Okay, but you still haven't answered my question.**

 **Miyako: It's a nice chapter! Although here's the thing: I actually don't really mind that much but I'll leave it to the viewers! So yeah, bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quick ending

**Me: *yawns and not noticing the camera***

 **Momoko: You know the camera is on right Aly?**

 **Me: Fuck, forgot to change out of my pjs! FML *after getting changed* this pretty much still feels weird though. Anyways, hi people!**

 **Butch and Kaoru: *snickers***

 **Brick: Whatcha snickering about?**

 **Kaoru: Footage of Aly sleeptalking! Too bad her face was on the pillow. (Nothing to do with Zayn's song Pillowtalk -.-)**

 **Me: KAORU! BUTCH! GET YOUR REBELLIOUS ASSES OVER HERE!**

 **Kaoru and Butch: While she chases us, enjoy the chapter and review! Oh shit, she's so close! *runs away***

* * *

 **Himeko's POV**

I don't see why Brick likes that ugly shit girl! She doesn't deserve him, I do! I am officially more prettier, richer, and more popular than that geek! **(Wrong way motherfrickin loser Himeko! You got those things wrong except for the richer part)** I just want to have Brick-kun but now I need to get rid of that Momoko! What can I do to make her embarrassed? I think I have the perfect solution! After evaluating what my master plan is, I smirk happily to myself. I am 100% a genius! Too bad I have to wait for lunchtime. Boring classes much?

* * *

 **No pov (Cuz I'm lazy :P)**

Himeko immediately rushed out of class after the lunch bell rang. She hid behind a flower pot and got heart eyes when Brick walked past her but glared fiercely when Momoko walked past and talked to Brick. Himeko's eyes widened at the sight that Brick was actually smiling at Momoko. While Himeko fumed, Momoko teasingly ran off with Brick's cap in her hand. Enraged, Himeko zipped past Brick, messing up his hair **(can you imagine Brick's hair messed up? I can't ;-;)** Himeko caught up to Momoko who was panting near the water fountain. Momoko, unaware of her fate from behind, immediately squeaked from the wet contact on her back. She pulled it out to see an ice cube dripping from the back of her crop top. She glared at Himeko who was laughing her nasty ass off. Momoko immediately pounced on Himeko and began punching her nose which Himeko punched back.

Brick rushed over and saw Momoko and Himeko fighting like cats. He picked Momoko up and carried her over his shoulder with Himeko left behind, still running up to her true love. Himeko got a tick mark and sat down furiously with her two best friends. Meanwhile, Momoko was feeling like buying mountain dew. She got up from her seat and walked to the vending machine. Himeko saw it and smirked. She could trip her over and spill the coke on her! Just as Momoko walked back to her table, Himeko stuck her foot out and Momoko tripped over it.

Himeko took Momoko's coke bottle an opened it, spilling the coke on Momoko's clothing and her face for Himeko's own pleasure.

"Oops," Himeko said in a baby voice. Mandy and Brandy laughed at Momoko's 'defeated' form while the others face palmed. Mad with the rest of the cafeteria laughing (except for the other ppgz and rrbz), Momoko crushed the coke bottle (I actually meant it to be the coke can, not bottle) which made the greens grin while everyone grew scared of the angry Momoko. Even Himeko's face paled as she saw Momoko's pink eyes turn red with hatred.

Without a second thought, Momoko punched Himeko so hard that she sent Himeko flying up to the ceiling and face planting on the cafeteria table. That made Kaoru grin wider to the thought of her best friend punching hard. But her grin was gone when she saw the principal and the nurse rush into the cafeteria.

"Momoko, explain what's going on here," the principal said. Momoko, still heated with anger, glared at the principal which he turned pale. Momoko stomped out of the cafeteria with Brick rushing after her to cool her down.

* * *

 **Momoko's POV**

"Woah, Momoko, what happened there?" Brick asked me. I turned to see him with his eyes widened.

"Temper," I grumble.

"If I had to choose who is more stronger, prettier and smarter," Brick said blushing. "I choose you."

"You would choose me because I have those traits?" I asked, my temper wearing away.

"Yeah."

I embraced him. Yeah I know I'm boy crazy and all but at least he meant it. I noticed Himeko crying in the background while people are cheering. I blushed from all the cheering (the greens were snoring since they get bored with romantic things). I just have the feeling to laugh at Himeko. Just kidding.

* * *

 **Brick: What?! That's the end?!**

 **Me: Sorry, but I got a bit bored of the story so I decided to cut it short!**

 **Momoko: At least I got a happy ending!**

 **Kaoru and Butch: Except us!**

 **Me: Yeah. I beat the fucking shit out of them. *ahem* Anyways, I'm sorry if you wanted to see more of it. But I might do a blues or greens version! Let me know which one I should do and what it should be about! Anyways, bye and again, I'm so sorry it had to end quick!**


End file.
